1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle that outputs sounds of varying frequencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted regarding techniques for providing a comfortable environment for pets within a vehicle. For example, when a driver leaves a vehicle while a pet remains therein, the pet may experience anxiety or discomfort. Accordingly, technology for mitigating anxiety of pets left alone in a vehicle or for calming down pets that are scared of entering a vehicle is required.